


【授权翻译】Don't Wanna Be Friends不想做朋友

by pic_loli_thorn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blowjobs, Friendship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, feelings reveal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pic_loli_thorn/pseuds/pic_loli_thorn
Summary: 威尔不想和汉尼拔做朋友。汉尼拔很受伤，直到他了解到真正的原因。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【授权翻译】Don't Wanna Be Friends不想做朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Wanna Be Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830788) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



汉尼拔正为第二道工序倒酱汁倒到一半，当他听到威尔和阿拉娜正在靠近餐厅的走廊里交谈。威尔的声音听起来苦恼得甚至有些敷衍。起先是一阵平静的低语，阿拉娜说了什么汉尼拔没听清，威尔随之恼火地提高了嗓音。

“你已经完全了解，我不想和莱克特医生做 _朋友_ 。”通往走廊另一端的卫生间的门被用力摔上。阿拉娜回到了餐厅。

汉尼拔仅停顿了一下便继续他倒酱汁的工作。酱汁打着旋流出，绕成一个复杂的环。一个同样难解的环。

晚餐顺利进行。同平常一样，汉尼拔是个无可挑剔的主人。如果他对威尔这一餐盘中的剩余量稍稍少了点关注，除了阿拉娜没人会注意到。威尔，在晚餐的大部分时间里，都把他的注意力保持在自己的盘子上，避免着他身边进行的一成不变的谈话。曾有一两次，他向汉尼拔投去目光，仿佛要提出心中一个未成形的疑问。

* * *

之后，随着客人们纷纷准备告辞，阿拉娜把汉尼拔拉到一边。“你听到我和威尔早些时候的谈话了，对吗？”很显然她已经知道他听到了，询问他不过是出于礼节。

汉尼拔没有直接承认，而是耸耸肩：“这不重要。”

“这很重要。去问威尔，或者做些什么更好的，让威尔和你谈谈。”

“我并不认为这是个可取的方法。”他们不需要谈论这个话题。也许哪天，在他们的某次谈话中，他会问问威尔为什么他如此厌恶与汉尼拔之间的友谊，但那天很可能永远不会到来。

“你相信我吗？”阿拉娜沉默一会问他。对着汉尼拔短暂的犹豫，她露出微嘲的笑。“达到你相信我珍视我们之间的友谊而且不希望你遭受任何伤害的程度？”

“是的。”他相信那种情况。

“那就让威尔和你谈谈。”

她对他一笑，捏了下他的胳膊，然后离开了。

威尔引人注目地逗留不去，撤退到一边直至所有客人都已离开。汉尼拔想知道他为什么这么做。他本以为威尔会很高兴离开的。也许汉尼拔今晚本不该邀请他来。也许他的陪伴毕竟无法满足威尔。

“时间不早了。”汉尼拔把其中一个垫子摆正，期待着威尔的反应。

威尔瞥他一眼，然后看向钟表，第一次真正注意到了时间。“当然，你一定累了。我该走了。”

他伸手去取他的外套，但动作中仍旧包含着一份犹豫。

_去问威尔_ 。

“是不是有什么事，”

“没，没有，”威尔强颜欢笑着，而这个举动真正伤到了汉尼拔的心。他过去总是能赢得威尔的笑容的。“我该走了。晚安，莱克特医生。”

“晚安。”汉尼拔在他身后关上了门。

很好。他给了他一个机会，而这就是结果。

* * *

汉尼拔在接下来的一周里都没有见到威尔。他们没有安排约会。威尔在这期间没有案件要研究。他没什么理由打电话给他，所以他因见不到威尔而沮丧是很正常的。

在接下来的周六晚上他举办了另一场晚宴。这次他用于款待客人的烤肉来源于一名与威尔身高体型相仿的男人。这是个测试，来看看如果……

他没能完成主菜。其中一位来客问他身体可好。

“我没事，我恐怕自己只是在选择羔羊肉上出了点差错。”

他将剩下的肉储存在冰箱深处没再动过。

* * *

周四，他请了杰克来用晚餐。

“你最近见过威尔吗？”

“没有，”汉尼拔思考片刻后说，“我最近没见过他。”

“他近来几天好像……愈发的焦虑了。我想知道他是否对你聊过些什么。”

“是什么让你觉得他感到焦虑？”

“不过是在某些事上表现得无礼。比平常要无礼得多。”杰克说完便将这个话题丢到了一旁。

汉尼拔呷着他的白兰地的同时一直思索着这件事。如果威尔遇上困难绝不是他的错。至少这次不是。如果威尔渴望得到帮助，他总能在他的约诊期间谈到什么事在困扰着他，或者他可以打电话给某个他更愿意与之成为朋友的人。

* * *

下星期二威尔在约诊前早早地到了，当汉尼拔打开门时，他正在等候室里来来回回地踱步着。

“威尔，快进来。”

威尔一进到办公室里就继续着他的踱步。“我从未为晚餐的事感谢过你。”

“你不必谢我。”

威尔摇头。“不这么做就太粗鲁了。”

汉尼拔无法否认这件事。他坐了下来。

“我从未说过，我也从未想过，”威尔用手抓住自己，依然在摇头。随着一声叹息，他坐在了汉尼拔对面的位置。

“你不必说任何话来道谢。”

“很明显我该这样做，因为你在过去的两周里始终躲着我。”他直视汉尼拔，“自从你的晚宴，或者至少是从你最后一次请我参加的那次，你就一直躲着我，这使我确信你听到了我对阿拉娜说的话。”

汉尼拔的领带在他的喉咙处紧得难以忍受。“我的确听到你说的话了。”他们不必需要这样一场谈话的。

“但你听到的是谈话的全部还是只有一部分。”威尔的声音哽咽住了，显然他说出这番话就和汉尼拔听进他的话一样困难。“那就是我一直试着弄明白的。两种情况都可能使你避开我。”

威尔是汉尼拔所见过最机敏的人，因此汉尼拔没有费心去与他争执。

“我只想在让自己出丑前弄清楚究竟是哪种情况。不过这没多重要，因为你显然已经认定我不值得你的关心和陪伴了。”

“那是你自己的想法。”汉尼拔机械地回应道。

“真的？”威尔望向他，“那为什么……”

“你向布鲁姆医生表现出了非常明确的不愿和我做朋友的意图，”汉尼拔抚平了西服上衣翻领一道假想的褶皱。“我不过是尊重你的想法。”

“我不想做朋友。”威尔说。

“非常好。”汉尼拔向后靠进他的椅子里。

“我的意思是，”威尔受挫地捏着他的鼻梁，“我不想 _只_ 做朋友。”他飞快地抬头看向汉尼拔，仔细研究他的反应。“可我不知道自己能否扮演好……其他角色。”他的肩膀沮丧地耸起，“特别是因为我连最基本的做朋友都弄不好。”

“我认为你做的就很好了。”

威尔的笑容只有短短一瞬，其中的欢愉和悲哀参半。“你的期待值一定很低。”

“正相反，我的看法和你完全对立。”汉尼拔决定这无疑是个需要酒精的约诊，“也许我们可以来杯酒，然后我们可以更深入地讨论一下？”

“这是你作为心理医生的惯例吗？建议我们沉溺于一些更能使人感到舒适的东西？”威尔问他，又紧接着说道：“操，你是我的心理医生。我们是……那不是……”他站起身，用手按揉着眼睛，“操。”

“永远是非正式的。”汉尼拔走向酒橱时提醒威尔说。

威尔冲他的话眨眨眼，后退一步思索着。“你是故意这样做的吗？”

“可能吧。”他拿到了酒杯，把它们放下。“告诉我。”

“告诉你什么？”

“告诉我你为何认为自己无法胜任其他角色。”汉尼拔为他们二人斟酒。

“你已经知道我梦游了。我不愿意任人挑选，可我有着人们认为的太多的狗了。”威尔在一个潜在的爱人可能抱怨的地方留下了一段漫长的沉默。汉尼拔发现这个做法着实可爱。

他递出酒去，“它们让你感觉更满足了，不是吗？”

“是的。”威尔伸手去拿酒杯。

“那狗就都留下。”汉尼拔的手轻轻蹭过威尔的手腕。

“我盗汗，在睡梦中。”威尔心不在焉地喃喃道。

“我会将汗水从你的皮肤上舔去。”太快了。他应该在这里谨慎前行的。

威尔瞪大眼睛，在把酒洒出来前小心翼翼地放了下来。“我很抱歉。这有点……我不确定我能不能做到。”

“你为何不告诉我自己想要什么呢？”汉尼拔提议道。他必须慢慢来，但又不能过于迟缓。比起他过去的预期，威尔正向他靠得更近。无论如何，在他的计划中，这一步也不远了。

“你的意思是从性上来考虑。”威尔有些不适地注视着他。

“我的意思是在理想层面上考虑。如果你能有任何一种特别的关系，你会想要什么，威尔？”他再一次把酒递给他，威尔接过酒杯。

威尔注视着书桌，又抬头瞥向露台和成排的书架。“我想要一个人，能在夜里伴我身旁，又不会介意我想要独处的渴望。”他研究着他杯中的酒液，“他不必时刻被告知他看起来多迷人。因为我对于什么迷人、什么不迷人的看法特立独行，何况通常我自己也……搞不懂。”他耸肩道，“他要懂得如何应付别人眼中的我的‘怪癖’。他不会想未婚同居，或是整天满脑子约会的念头。我需要能与之交谈，但也可舒适地沉默相伴。他会让我想要，”威尔陷入了沉默。

“想要什么，威尔？”汉尼拔保持耐心。他可以等待，即便他渴望着用指尖摩挲威尔的下颌。

“去触碰。去被触碰。”威尔越过肩膀看向他，“我要求的是不是太多了？”

“我想这刚刚好。”

“那你呢？”威尔转身面向他。“你想要什么？”他喝了一口酒让自己稳住心神，依然躲避与汉尼拔的对视。

“一个有着良好鉴赏力的人。能与我没有障碍地沟通，有自己的兴趣爱好，不会在我不得不工作到很晚时感到受了忽视。”汉尼拔顿了一下，接着说道，“你就很好。”

威尔抬眼，把注意力放在汉尼拔的脸上。“你应该自己好好选。”

“这就是我精挑细选的结果。”

“我不是……” _你真心想要的那种人_ ……他没把这句话说完，但也没那个必要了。

“我清楚我想要的是什么，威尔。我认为你也清楚。”

威尔抿了另一口酒。“没什么社交要求吗？”

“我希望你能参加我偶尔举办的晚宴。”

“但不是每一次。”

“不是每一次。”汉尼拔把酒放在一边。机不可失。“我想现在吻你。”

汉尼拔在威尔考虑时盯着他的喉结。“我想这应该可以接受。”

威尔放下自己的杯子，看着汉尼拔，等待着。

汉尼拔不紧不慢地亲吻着他，关注着威尔不过片刻投入这个吻的样子。他的手还在发僵，不是由于焦虑，只是静候着。汉尼拔喜爱威尔觉醒的感官增强后做出回应的方式。威尔的心率一路飙升，他略微扩大了自己的站位以求稳定。他托着威尔后颈的力道刚好让威尔感受到他的手就在那里，扶着他。他尝起来就是汉尼拔感觉他该有的味道，却不知怎的更加丰厚，期待着有人将他采撷吞食。

威尔的勃起顶在他的大腿上。

威尔推开他，大口大口地喘气，“我……我很抱歉。”

汉尼拔只想把威尔推倒在自己的书桌上，从腿上开始脱去他的牛仔裤，直到威尔全身赤裸，他就能为他展现什么是最深的绝望。

而现在，他选择后退一步。“这没什么好抱歉的，威尔。”

“这感觉……很棒。”他的话有些犹豫，仿佛威尔不知道是该做出评论，还是把它丢在一边。

汉尼拔笑了。“你为什么不在这周的某晚与我共进晚餐呢？”他提出邀请时和往常一样随意。

威尔点头，说道：“呃……明晚会不会太早了点？”

汉尼拔脸上的笑意扩大了：“当然不会。”

“太好了。”相应的，威尔的笑容里掠过一瞬的紧张。“那，我们明晚见。”

“八点钟见。”

“八点。”威尔再次点点头，随后离开了。

汉尼拔饮尽了他的酒，令人心醉神迷的滋味在他舌尖萦绕不去。

* * *

仅仅一天给不了汉尼拔太多时间去准备，不过这样也许最好。有时简单的做法就是最合适的。这一点在引诱他人和烹饪上同样适用。他会让一切保持简单，但却不可抗拒。

* * *

威尔在7：56站到了他的门阶上，这个小变化让汉尼拔深深陶醉。

他的衬衫新熨过，衣领还是潮的。“我考虑了一下要不要打领带，最后觉得可能太过正式放弃了。”他的手短暂停留在胸前，“总让我有种要发表演讲的感觉。”

“除了保持简单的体面，领带还有许多功能。”汉尼拔评论说。他拿出为今晚特地挑选的一瓶Rioja。晚餐已经就绪。一切都很完美。

威尔挑起一侧眉毛：“这么说是什么意思，莱克特医生？你在暗示什么下流的东西吗？”

汉尼拔只是微笑相对，打开酒醒着。“我不反对这个想法。”他把话留在那里，让威尔琢磨。在接着补充前，他摆上餐盘：“不过不是今晚。”他拿过酒瓶，在充满赞赏地闻过后才去拿威尔的杯子给他斟酒。

威尔看向他：“要是我今晚就想要呢？”

汉尼拔仅停顿一下，倒酒的动作依然很稳，“我想那会是最令人愉快的事，不过如果你改变主意，我绝不会感到受了冒犯或是懊恼不已。”

“总能控制住自己的情绪。”威尔喃喃说。

“没错。”汉尼拔向他递过杯子；威尔接到手中。

“如果我希望，”威尔用舌舔过下唇；汉尼拔的目光追逐着他舌尖的运动，细细品尝着这一美景。“你失去控制呢？”

“那就是你想要的吗？”

“它……也许是吧。”威尔对这个问题露出警惕的表情，“我现在确实还不确定。”

“在你身边，威尔，我很容易就能失控。”

威尔望着他，他的眼神是如此的深邃，汉尼拔不由得为威尔脸上那多样的渴望而痴迷。畏惧，欲念，犹疑，需求，期待。那份期待格外勾起了他的兴致。

他绕过料理台，来到威尔身边，动作轻捷有如雄狮。威尔完全静立着，任由汉尼拔将他一寸寸圈入怀中。

“晚餐后再说，”汉尼拔的拇指沿着威尔颈后的曲线下滑，恰好在衣领上方停住。“我会展示给你看这一切有多么容易。”

威尔小小地吞咽着，呼吸刹那间停滞了，在那之后才找回了自己的声音：“现在不行吗？”

“因为我邀请了你来用晚餐，如果不先把你喂饱，那会是相当无礼的。”

威尔嘴角一抽，“这是我说不想和你做朋友得到的报应吗？”

汉尼拔的笑极富感染力：“大概是。”

“棒极了。”威尔摊开双手，“开始你的报复吧。”

“哦，我肯定会的。”他注视的目光在威尔的喉咙处逗留不去，欣赏着他的话在威尔皮肤上激起的一阵红潮。

汉尼拔拿起餐盘和酒瓶，“如果方便，请带上酒杯。”他领头朝餐厅走去。

威尔入座前把酒和杯子放到了桌上。他自进屋来第一次关注到餐盘，并对盘中菜赞叹地笑了：“这太棒了。”

烤羔羊肉配大蒜与迷迭香，新鲜的土豆以及沙拉。简单，但对威尔而言恰到好处。

汉尼拔的幽默感再次冒头：“你是指这不像我的大多数晚餐那么精致。”

“那是你说的，不是我。”威尔尝了一口，“你知道我没有出色的鉴赏力。”

他想到了昨天汉尼拔说的话。汉尼拔思考着怎样才能使他安下心来。“你享受这份食物吗，威尔？”

“是的。”

“那这就够了。”他品尝了一口，冲他露出微笑。

* * *

这顿晚餐即便简单，也不改汉尼拔式的精致细腻。这一次，威尔是专属于他的，而今夜，威尔全部的紧张也只会来源于他。当然，如果威尔对于整件事更加放松确实能增添他的满足感，但事实上，汉尼拔发现他的紧张生涩别有一番甜蜜的乐趣。

威尔从羔羊肉上切下一块置于舌尖。汉尼拔观察他咀嚼同时下颌的动作，试图将同样的动作在不同的情形下勾勒出来。威尔跪在那里，威尔在他面前张开。

“你正盯着我呢，莱克特医生。”威尔咽下他满嘴的食物，说道。

“我有吗？我一定得为此道歉。”

威尔放下叉子：“也许我们该把那些繁文缛节先放放。”

“繁文缛节。”汉尼拔被他逗乐了。

“没错。我……当然愿意在晚餐后做爱，而且据我猜想，你也愿意这样。”威尔基于事实说道。

“十分准确。”

“那很好。”他伸手去拿自己的酒。它已经醒好了。威尔浅尝一口，又从羔羊肉上割下一块。

汉尼拔向他询问最近的案子，威尔在进食的间歇给他描述了出来。汉尼拔观察着威尔手持刀叉的方式，并且幻想着将嘴唇贴在他的手腕上。

他用餐巾擦拭自己的嘴，随后弃之一旁。威尔凝视他的眼神中充斥着渴望，但他还是在紧张。

“希望你能跟我到厨房来。”汉尼拔拾起他们二人的餐盘。

“没有甜点了吗？”威尔发问道，跟随在他身后。

“甜点可以等。”汉尼拔放下了餐盘。他转向威尔，后者吞咽一下，点点头。

汉尼拔将一只手放在他的臀部，把他抵在料理台上。“最好的诱惑，威尔，将在厨房开始。”

他能感受到威尔透过衣料传到他身上的热度。汉尼拔汲取着那份热度，也让威尔适应他逐渐贴近的感觉，直到威尔被禁锢在料理台与汉尼拔的身体间动弹不得。威尔此时的心跳如同远处的雷鸣。

“告诉我，为什么不想和我做朋友？”

威尔张大了嘴，汉尼拔的手指沿着他牛仔裤口袋的轮廓探索。

“ _只_ 做朋友。”他在威尔反驳前一步修正道。

“因为，”威尔深吸一口气，汉尼拔的手指正在他的胯部继续着它们的旅程，围绕着他的阴茎小心翼翼地磨蹭着。“我无法停止，一直想要……触碰你。”

汉尼拔又向上漫游到他的胸部，随着威尔对汉尼拔的存在越来越适应，他感觉到威尔的身体投入到他的触碰之中。这种诱惑鲜明奇特，让威尔舒适自在的想法和将他进一步拆解的渴望彼此交缠。

“尤其是当你触碰我的时候。我人坐在你的办公室里，而我脑子里唯一想的就是和你做爱。”

汉尼拔停下动作，欣赏玩味着威尔皮肤上漫过的不易察觉的潮红。威尔的阴茎已经在他牛仔裤前方支起了帐篷，被这番坦白及汉尼拔手掌那娴熟的挑逗不断刺激着。

“你渴望进入我吗，威尔？”那会是一段相当有趣的经历的。

“是的。”威尔鼓足勇气说道。“但我也想让你进入我。我……只是想要你。”当他说出这番话后他放松了肩膀，把他的欲望赤裸地呈现在汉尼拔面前，为他举办了一场饕餮盛宴。“如果你不想要哪件事发生，我能接受。”

“威尔。”

“我的意思是，我理解。”

汉尼拔通过将一只手按在威尔的胯部成功阻止了他内心的天人交战。威尔抬头受惊地望着他，而汉尼拔决定这是个再次接吻的好时机。

这次威尔适应得更好了。他仰起头，主动张开了嘴唇，甚至先于汉尼拔一步。汉尼拔在轻柔地爱抚他的同时不断加深这个吻，试探性的、求索般的吻，一边把威尔拉得更近。

威尔的阴茎焦灼地顶弄着汉尼拔的手。

汉尼拔放开威尔的头，他们的嘴仅仅相距一寸。

威尔逼视着他的双眼：“如果我告诉你现在停下，你会这么做吗？”

汉尼拔全身的每一分欲望都叫嚣着让他捂住威尔的嘴，在他啃咬着宣示主权、孜孜索取时淹没威尔的话语，把他拖到墙边，用身体楔住他。

他的手指在他回答时收紧了，“是的。”为了威尔，只有威尔，他愿意这么做。

汉尼拔能感觉，就在那一刻，威尔的身体吸收到了他对此事全心全意的接纳。

在他注视汉尼拔的时候，威尔的舌头逗留在口腔上部。然后，他伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇：“那就别停下。”

汉尼拔不需要被人命令第二次。

他托着威尔的臀部让他坐在料理台上，双手袭击了他的牛仔裤。威尔将手放在汉尼拔的后背上，钻进他衬衫里面轻抚着，而他的嘴，正大胆地贴在汉尼拔的脖颈上。

_带他上楼，在床上要了他，那将是他的归宿。_

__

__

_不_ 。

_威尔，他的猎物，他属于汉尼拔的厨房，这里有汉尼拔所有的作品。但威尔的意义远不止一只猎物。威尔是完全属于他的。_

他把威尔的外裤和内裤一并拽到脚踝，把它们丢在那里。用手抚摸着威尔的大腿两侧，他欣赏着为他保留的美景。

眼睁睁看着汉尼拔欣赏着自己，威尔忍不住向后退去，把自己支撑在料理台上。那片潮红已经顺着脖颈蔓延到了他的胸膛。他依然很紧张，而汉尼拔现在打算让他放松一点，刚好把他的恐惧磨平作为自己的战利品。

他俯身完全脱去了威尔的裤子，又从他脚上脱去鞋袜，接着轻而易举地将威尔的双腿举过肩膀，去吸吮他的阴茎。

威尔在厨房的料理台上拱起后背，大张着嘴，无声地倒吸一口凉气。

像所有他乐意做的事一样，汉尼拔做的非常好。威尔的反应是个意外之喜。他抠着料理台的指关节泛白的样子，他喘息时胸膛一起一伏的紧绷。在汉尼拔后撤让威尔在他口中自由抽插时，威尔的小臂已经浮现出一层细密的薄汗。

“但愿你没指望我能做的和你一样好。”威尔弱弱说道。他泛出的绝望的光泽如同新切的肉一样诱人。

汉尼拔轻笑：“我相信我会非常享受的。”威尔臣服地跪在面前的想法在他周身令人愉快地营造出一股热量的涓涓细流。握紧威尔的臀部，他再一次将他连根吞入。

“老天，”威尔把背绷得更紧，陷入了语无伦次的嘟哝中。他的衬衫向上直缩到胃部，随着他努力克制，汉尼拔能看到那处肌肉的收紧。

汉尼拔缓慢地收回双唇，让牙齿擦过威尔的阴茎，留下微弱的触感。

威尔的呼吸已变得更快。他就要到了。汉尼拔放低他的臀部，让他重新接触料理台：“你会在我的进入之下高潮，而那之前不行。”

他退开，走到成排的橱柜前面。威尔半撑起身，赤裸的双腿从料理台上垂下。

汉尼拔挑了瓶椰子油，回到威尔身边。

“躺下。”

“这可不卫生。”威尔评论道，但无论如何还是躺下了，“不过反正这是你的厨房。”

“这就对了。”汉尼拔将一汪油倒在掌心。“这是我的厨房。”他用手撸动着威尔的阴茎只为戏弄他，继而向下深入到他腿间，揉弄着外围约括肌那紧致的圆环，看着威尔极力压下手指的闯入带来的紧张感。汉尼拔将手平放在威尔腹部，随着逐步深入，将他牢牢压制在料理台上。

“你很喜欢在厨房做吗？”威尔深深地吞咽着问他。汉尼拔已经进入了一个指节，感受到威尔包裹着他，紧致地收缩着。他的动作只让他放松了一点。

“你觉得呢？”汉尼拔抽出了手指。他想要威尔感受这些，记住在这个料理台上被进入的那一刻。

“我想这是为特定的时机保留的罕见做法，需要恰当的情况，和恰当的人。”威尔说。他会这么想完全是下意识的，而不是花时间研究内心任何的个人情感。尽管汉尼拔好奇如果威尔感到嫉妒，从而更努力地试图获取他的注意力是否会更加美味，此时的威尔也让他为之深深动容。

然而，他不必去争取汉尼拔的关注。他是唯一一个有幸得到它的人。

足够了。他伸手去解自己裤子上的纽扣，却被威尔抢先按住。他抬头看着他，随他去做。威尔的手沉稳地移动着，解开了他的束缚，将他拉近自己。在威尔的触碰中涌动着温暖与自信。汉尼拔喜欢见到这样的威尔。

威尔了解着他的长度，接着拿起了油。他倒出一点在手掌里，开始把它擦到汉尼拔的阴茎上。

汉尼拔随着他的触碰呼出一口气，“需要我戴上安全套吗？”

“不要。”威尔说，他的手来到了汉尼拔的底部，又向上摩擦着头部，然后再次向下，直到汉尼拔在他的紧握中变得坚硬。“我希望你我坦诚相见。”

他能感受到自己的话在汉尼拔身上造成的震动。

“除非你想，”威尔的眉头掠过一秒的不确定，“如果那样我也能理解。”

“我当然希望你为我赤裸地打开。”汉尼拔俯身向前，轻轻蹭过他的嘴唇，“威尔。”

威尔在料理台上挺起身来：“那你还等什么？”他的手依然握着汉尼拔，将他带得更近。汉尼拔在第一次感受到他的阴茎接触到威尔的穴口时再次吻了吻他。

“进到我里面。就现在。”威尔扶正他的眼镜。汉尼拔在他说这句话的同时深深埋入。他进入了他的后穴，他埋进威尔体内，仅凭一个缓慢而沉着的动作，他就轻易进入了他。

当汉尼拔沉入他的身体，威尔向后仰躺在料理台上。

这就是他一直渴望的。

威尔闭眼，抬起臀部迎合汉尼拔的冲撞。他运动中的身体令人爱不释手。汉尼拔的手滑过威尔的胸膛，停在他的咽喉处，反复爱抚着他。威尔抓住他一只手置于唇间，给他一个透不过气的吻。他吸吮着汉尼拔的指尖，低沉的咆哮从汉尼拔的喉咙里溢出。

他抽回双手，卡在威尔臀部，威尔随着坐起，两腿环绕在他腰间。

“干我。”

汉尼拔以一次快速深入的冲撞满足了他的要求。威尔亲吻着他的颈侧。汉尼拔忍不住想知道对方脑子里都在想些什么，当威尔开口对他说，

“我本以为你要用你的领带。”

汉尼拔后退，从威尔身体里轻轻撤出，仅用阴茎顶着他的穴口。

“那不代表你非得停下来。”威尔小声抱怨。

“你想要我用领带吗？”汉尼拔又一次顶入他体内，威尔的头控制不住地后仰。

“领带可以先放放。等到下次吧。”

汉尼拔轻咬他的耳朵，被他的话取悦到了。 _下次_ 。又一次和威尔。他调整一下姿势，更深地冲入他的身体。威尔紧抓住他，迎合着他一次又一次的撞击。每次狂野的袭击，他都进得更深。威尔不甘退让，汗水在他背上蜿蜒滑下，然后，他呻吟着，而且 _咬住_ 他，牙齿又快又尖地留下痕迹，遍及汉尼拔的肩膀。它带来的震撼使汉尼拔彻底缴械，他动作激烈有力地将威尔扣住，紧接着释放在他体内。

他无法思考了， _威尔的牙齿，抵在他的皮肤上_ ，随后，他用一只手环住威尔，迅速使他到达了高潮，让威尔从最后的余韵中恢复过来。

威尔将头抵在汉尼拔肩上休息，呼吸喷洒在汉尼拔那块承蒙威尔的利齿赐福的皮肤边。“我得警告你，我有事后困倦的坏习惯。”他直起身，眼睛盯着他和汉尼拔胸前溅上的一团糟。

“这没关系。”汉尼拔从威尔体内抽出，拿了一条洗碗巾。出于礼貌，他先把它提供给了威尔，并在威尔擦拭自己的时候等在一旁。他希望威尔能和他一同分享楼上的大床，今晚留在这里，明天在他身边醒来，但他意识到这个活动得留到另一次了。

“我……”威尔从料理台上下来时伴随着轻微的畏缩，“想想我明天会有多难受。”

“这能让你记住我。”

“好像我忘得了你似的。”威尔的声音柔软深情。他递出毛巾，汉尼拔接过后把身上马马虎虎擦了一下。威尔穿衣的动作很随性，经历了激烈的性事，他已经完全放松了。他用手梳理一下头发，没来得及掩盖住一个小小的哈欠。

“所以，该说晚安了。”

“你能来，我感激不尽。”汉尼拔忍不住说道，一抹微笑在他唇角形成，威尔大笑。

“你这家伙……”威尔摇摇头，过去亲他一下：“我们很快还会再见的。”

汉尼拔品味着留在他唇上的压力。他现在能在威尔的齿间闻到自己皮肤的气息。他点头：“当然了。”

他陪着威尔走到前门，在那儿，他将一只手托在威尔颈后，拉近他，给他一个更深的吻。

威尔大口大口地喘息着。“晚安。”

“晚安，威尔。”汉尼拔立在门口，目送威尔漫步到他停好的车前。直到威尔驾车驶出他的视线，他才关上了门。在去收拾厨房以前，他在原地站了一会儿，淡淡的笑意仍在唇上停留不去。

* * *

汉尼拔早晨醒来，一则留言正在他的答录机里静候着。

是威尔，语气犹豫，显然已经意识到这是台答录机了。“这太蠢了，可我还是想打电话，对你说一句早安。”

汉尼拔笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 初次翻译，不太懂的地方就意译了，恳请各位大力捉虫！


End file.
